Untitled
by nanihigarashii13
Summary: All of Rookie 9 are paired into groups of three on an assignment. They have to take care of the seven years old teammates.WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE TITLE PLZ. PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS. Ch.3 and on will probably have no randomness. OC X itachi or OC X sasuke
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

Nani sat at her desk, she had her arm on her cheek and had her eyes half-closed. She yawned and covered her mouth with the other. She closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Naruto walked up to her desk, and yelled.

" Nani-chan!!" She bolted from her desk and hugged whoever was next to her, poor Neji was getting hugged to death until she realized who yelled at her.

" Gomen." Neji nodded, he got up and stretched his sore body. Even Neji couldn't handle it. She turned to Naruto, and glared at him. " Naruto-kun, you already know you shouldn't do that. I almost smothered Neji to death." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and apologized.

" I just wanted to tell you that I won't be in class today." She blinked. Then opened her mouth and asked why. " You know to pull another prank, besides I want to know why Kakashi-sensei's always late." He chuckled evilly.

" Hey, Naruto-kun. I hear we have a new guy coming to class with us." she smiled at him. " Besides, Iruka-sensei is gonna give us another assignment anyway. So why don't you stay? Seriously, you getting hunted down by Jonins stopped being funny. Well, maybe a little." she laughed. " Especially,… especially, when Kakashi-sensei used the Thousand Years of Pain jutsu on you. Now THAT was hilarious." she laughed harder and gasped for air. Both Neji and Lee tried to calm her down, she was turning red and was crying.

"Yeah, well… I'm still leaving, so I'll see you later. And calm down. It hurts a lot." he joked. Which caused her to laugh harder. Both were still trying to calm her down. Sakura came up and said,

" You know, we don't need or WANT to hear you howl at the moon like that." she smirked and tossed back her long pink hair. Lee was drooling on Nani's shoulder. She immediately got up and stopped laughing. She grabbed Lee's drool from her hand, closed her hand to get most of it, and VERY close to slapping Sakura. Lee's spit made its way onto her face. Nani smirked.

" Well, pinky, I thought you were SMART. If you happen to notice, this a classroom. There is NO moon, unless you just called your forehead the moon, then I TOTALLY agree. And I'm howling in LAUGHTER, at your forehead? Then, I guess, I WAS howling at the moon. Your massive forehead that is." Neji almost laughed.

Sakura raised her fist and swung at her, Nani easily dodged it. She simply turned on her toes and held Sakura's left arm behind her back and had one of her claws to her throat. (AN: Nani really wants to get rid of Sakura for good. in background "hell, yeah I do!")

" Try it one more time." she turned, placed her foot on her back and almost kicked her. She stumbled and fell to her knees. " Oh, and pinky? A piece of advice, Watch your big mouth."

The door opened and a guy with red hair and pale skin walked in. He looked at them followed by, Iruka-sensei. He smiled at the guy. Nani took a closer look. It was Subaku no Gaara!

' _Cool, they didn't tell us that Gaara was gonna attend the academy.'_ Nani waved at Gaara, he saw and waved back.

" Everyone, this is Gaara. He's from Suna and he'll be attending the academy from now on." he looked at Gaara, and smiled. "Why don't ya sit in Naruto's chair for now. It's next to Nani-chan over there." Gaara left to sit in Naruto's chair. She said good morning, and he replied the same. They both shut up and listened to Iruka.

" Where's Naruto?" he whispered.

" Where do ya think? Skipping, pranks, the works."

" Now that that's settled. I want everyone to pick two partners. Hurry, or I'll pick them for you." Everyone ran to their friends. Nani turned to Gaara.

" Partners?" he smirked and agreed.

Sasuke was surrounded by all his fangirls in the room. The only two girls that weren't there trying to be his partner was Nani and Hinata. Hinata was talking to Kiba and Neji. And Nani was talking to Gaara. He had an idea. He took off both of his wristbands and said in a cool voice.

" Ladies. Look, what I have in my hand." They did. He waved it in front of them, then he suddenly threw them across the room. All his fangirls ran and fought for it. He made his way to the already confused Nani.

" Ha. Sasuke's fan girls… don't get me started. I mean they constantly fight for one guy that, let's face it, doesn't want them. Seriously." she turned to Gaara, he agreed. He glared at Nani's back. She looked at him confused. Then noticed something was touching her back. Chills went up and down her back. She turned and saw Sasuke behind her.

" Nani-chan. As my teammate, you already are my partner. So, come on." Nani was confused, but she grabbed Gaara and dragged him to sit with them. After a few minutes Sasuke's fan girls realized that he was taken, he glared at Nani. She didn't care. In about 5 minutes, everyone had partners.

"Alright, I see everyone has two partners. Well, I told you to get two partners because your assignment is to play house." Everyone blushed deep red, seriously you could confuse the class for a patch of tomatoes. " Not like that people. I mean, one of you are going to take care of your other partners. For example, Nani-chan, come here for a minute with both of your partners."

All three of them went to the front of the class. " Sasuke, transform into your seven year old self, Gaara do the same." They did, when the puff of smoke disappeared, every girl almost fainted. Sasuke and Gaara were their seven year old selves. " Nani-chan, you will be taking care of Sasuke and Gaara. You'll treat them like a mother would. This class, will teach you all responsibility. And if anyone of you turn back into your older selves, you will fail the assignment. Do I make myself clear?" They all agreed. Iruka sensei sent us back to our seats. He walked around and wrote down who was gonna get which role.

Nani looked around. Ino was with her team, Chouji and Shikamaru. Hinata was with Kiba and Neji. Lee and TenTen with Shino. And so on. Everyone was transforming into their seven year old selves. Then it hit her.

"Iruka -sensei." he turned and faced her. " What about Naruto-kun? Will he be paired up with Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun and Neji-kun?"

" Yes. He will." she smiled. He left to go and write everything down. " Oh, I forgot. Class, here is the slip of paper that will inform your guardians about the assignment. Nani-chan, pass them please."

Nani didn't take one, so she went around the class and passed them. Sakura mumbled something vulgar about Nani to her partner. He glared at Sakura, the other smirked and agreed.

"Punks." Nani mumbled to herself. Most of the kuniochis glared at her, but she just keep on passing them. One of Sasuke's fangirls stretched her leg to trip Nani, but she stepped on the fangirls leg. Nani smirked, as she choked back her scream. She passed one to everyone and went back to her seat. She grabbed her things packing and getting ready to go home. She listened to Iruka-sensei blab on about something that wasn't important, she fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Another hour passed, Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her. She woke up in time to the bell to ring. She sighed and grabbed her bento box, Nani followed Sasuke and Gaara. They sat down and ate.

" So Gaa-kun, how do you like here in Konoha so far?" he shrugged.

" Alright, I guess." he spotted Nani's cookies. " Can I have some?" Nani shook her head and stuck her tonge out playfully. Gaara was sad, but he looked at her with a sad puppy face. "Please?" she shook her head. He increased his look. Nani found Gaara's cute puppy face get stronger and tried to look away. She shrieked and hugged Gaara to death.

" Kawaii!" she handed him some chocolate chip cookies. He cheered. She sighed at Gaara. " Well, what are we gonna do about the assignment?" She looked at Sasuke. " I mean, I know how to care of you, but should we stay at my apartment, the Uchiha complex, or where you're staying Gaara? Gaara?" she turned around and saw Gaara had eaten all her cookies. " Gaara! My cookies… those were ours. Well, mine but I wanted to share with Sasuke-chan, too."

" Sasuke-chan?!" he glared at her. She laughed nervously.

" Yeah, you know. I want to call you that, besides you're both seven. So, from now until the assignments over. It's Gaa-chan, Gaara, or Panda-kun. And you will be Sasuke-chan. Or, Sasu-chan. So take your pic."

" Whatever you lfeel like, but I wants more cookies."

" Sowwy, Panda-kun. But, the rest are at home. You have to wait." Gaara cried anime tears. Nani waved her arms frantically in front of her. "But,… but, we could go find Hinata-chan. Come on, let's go." she grabbed his small hand, and turned to Sasuke. " You coming, or not." She reached for his little hand, but he pullled away, and grabbed his lunch box instead. '_He's probably mad about the Sasuke-chan thing.' _

After a few minutes, they found Hinata, Neji and Kiba sitting under a tree. Neji was sitting cross-legged, hearing Hinata's and Kiba's conversation. They spotted Nani, Gaara and Sasuke. Nani and Gaara ran to them.

" Hey, Hinata-chan. What's up? Hi, Neji-chan, hey, Kiba-chan."

" Hey, Nani-chan." Nani looked at Neji and Kiba. She shrieked and Death Hugged Kiba and Neji.

" YOU GUYS ARE SOO KAWAII!" She let go when she realized they couldn't breathe. " Sorry, I did the same to Panda-kun."

" Panda-kun? Oh, you mean Gaara-san. You know he does look like an adorable version of a baby panda. Blah blah blah."

" I know, right? Blah Blah blah."

Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Gaara were sitting in a circle, talking while Nani and Hinata talked. All the guys could hear was blah blah blah… Nani said something, then Hinata searched her bento and found a huge bag of chocolate chip cookies. The boys cheered, even Sasuke. Nani and Hinata passed out an equal amount of cookies to everyone.

" So, where are you gonna do about the assignment?"

" We don't know, Outo-san might let them stay in the compound. What abut you?" Nani shrugged. She turned to Sasuke.

" Sasuke-chan…" he turned away. She sighed. "Sasuke-kun," he faced her again. " Where do you and Panda-kun want to stay?" Sasuke grabbed Gaara, they talked for a minute or two.

" Your house!" they said in unison. She agreed.

Nani, Sasuke and Gaara walked to the Uchiha complex. They already went to Gaara's house and got clothes for himself. They entered the house, and walked to the living room.

'_It's a little creepy here…no wonder why he's always depressed.' _The halls were bare, and no family pictures were hung on the walls. She entered Sasuke's room. It was dark blue, almost black, and everything was in place. He grabbed some old clothes, books, and scrolls.

" I'm done, let's go." She agreed, she didn't want to stay any longer. They walked around Konoha, Nani perked up when she heard someone scream her name.

" Nani-chan!!" she turned and Naruto stopped running stumbling on his toes, but regaining balance. He turned and faced the guys. " Who're those squirts?" He kneeled to their eye-level. He smiled his goofy smile. " Hey for a squirt you look like Sasuke -teme."

" I AM Sasuke, Dobe." he took Nani's hand and walked away. Gaara followed and took Nani's other hand. He looked back, and saw Naruto's confused face.

They got to Nani's apartment. She unlocked the door, and let them enter first.

" Sasuke-kun, you and Panda-kun can put up your bags in my room. Here, let me help." They entered her room, she put up her laundry in the drawers. She cleared two for Sasuke and Gaara. Nani helped stuff their things in drawers and in a bookcase. When they finished, Sasuke stomach growled. Nani giggled.

"You hungry?" he blushed and nodded. Nani walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigarator. There was no food, there was only cobwebs, and a squirrel named The Don. He was nibbling on the only cookie in the house. Gaara ran over and saw him eat the cookie.

" That's MY cookie!"

" Hey, The Don says that its my cookie. Then The Don eats the cookie, so you can forget about it." Gaara hugged Nani's legs in fear.

" Did that squirrel just talk?"

" Yeah, toots. I talked." The squirrel suddenly got a smoke bomb from his imaginary pocket, and threw it. Nani and Gaara coughed, Nani cleared the smoke and the squirrel named Don was gone. The squirrel cleared his throat out of nowhere. Sorry, 'The ' Don was gone. Nani looked around and saw him look back at them smirking his little squirrely smirk, then he jumped out the window ninja style with the last bag of cookies. Gaara anime cried, she tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, Panda-kun. Here let's go shop for groceries. Come on, Sasuke-kun." They opened the door, and a boy named Micheal came in.

" Have you seen a squirrel named The Don. A.k.a Cow?!" She nodded. She let him in, showed him to the kitchen window. He thanked her and right out of nowhere a parachute popped out, he jumped and the parachute opened.

" I DIDN'T WANT PIIIIIIINNNNK!" he yelled as the wind dragged him to Subway.

" Well, come on guys." she said as she made it successfully without any randomness. She walked around the store grabbing everything they wanted. She came to the cashier. He rubbed his nose.

" That'll be 220 dollars and the plastic bags are 3 bucks each."

" WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY!" she yelled.

" Hey, hurry up! I got a nagging wife at home." yelled a random guy. As the line she was in kept getting longer.

" Sorry ma'am, but we're under new management."

" Who's the manager?" Suddenly, she found the guys and herself in an office. Someone was sitting in a chair, facing the wall.

" So, ya want to know the manager?" she nodded. And said yes. The man turned the chair and faced her. She gasped. It was Mr. Krabbs!

She talked to him, he got angry and was about to hit her when she took out a Twix. Everything paused, she was amazed. Suddenly, a girl about her age came out of a puff of smoke that suddenly came out of nowhere.

" Who are you?" she said.

" I'm the authoretess, I control everything that happens. Here, take this." She handed Nani a remote control with a big red button. " Press it."

" What is it?"

" Just press the button." She did and out of nowhere you could hear Josh Nichols scream. From Drake and Josh.

" MEGAN!"

" What was that for?" Nani asked getting tired of all the randomness. The author shrugged.

" I was bored, and I gave you the wrong one." She handed her another control. " Now, I'm going to start the story again, so…." the author was cut off. Kuzco suddenly appeared.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't stop the story. Only I can do that." She authoretess jumped of the panel and grabbed Kuzco by the collar. " No touchy." She pulled a black panel and covered everything. A minute later Kuzco was on the floor with bruises, and a broken nose. "Okay, just no more." he whined.

Nani waved her hand and called out, "Hey, authoretess. Ma'am, still here."

"Sorry." she was pulling another panel, when Nani called out again.

" Wait! I have a request." the authoretess smiled at her. " Can you stop the randomness. I got a headache."

" You try writing this sometime. But, deal, besides I think I got whiplash. My head hurts." she pulled the panel once again.

Mr. Krabbs was a small amount away. Nani looked at the remote and pressed the button. Suddenly, Light Yagamie came and took Mr. Krabbs away. She grabbed her bags and left the building with Sasuke and Gaara without paying.

' _I got to thank the authoretess later. Even if she was a figment of my imagination.' _

After Nani made something for them, she made the beds and waited so they could go to sleep. They finished and she told them to brush their teeth. They complained until she chased them in, hung them by their clothes, got clothespins to keep their mouths open and brushed their teeth. They were scared.

She tucked them in, did the dishes and took a bath. Then, finally went to sleep.

Please leave reviews


End file.
